Wildfire
by CptKirk
Summary: Burning spirits and sweaters make for a happy holiday. Lemon Mtrainer/Fpokemon


"Hey mom, hey dad!" I exclaimed as I opened the heavy wooden door. There in the doorway stood my parents, all dressed up in their usual Christmas attire. In their arms were some rather large presents for who knows.  
"Hi sweety, do you know where we can put these?"  
"Ya the tree is in the family room, here let me help you with those." I took the large box out of my mother's hands and brought the gifts into the family room where some other relatives, friends, and some of their Pokemon mingled. As my father and I set down the gifts, I asked if there were any extra in the car and pointed it out to me through the window and insisted he help. As I stepped out into the cold night air, admiring the light snowfall, I gazed over the horizon. Well into the evening you could still see the town lit up all the way from my street of the neighborhood. Cars were lined all along the curb and even blocking the exit to the crowded driveway. I shot-the-shit with some of my friends smoking outside as I went down the pavement to my father's Benz.

"So how ya doin Trainer Champ?" My dad asked as we made our way to the house with a load of gifts.  
"Ehh, alright. I enjoy living here ya now. Kinda dull compared to adventuran and stuff, but it's not like it was back in your day." I huffed as we made our way back to the car.  
"Damn right it isn't. Kids have it easy these days. Back then, we had to walk everywhere, in the snow, sometimes even back and forth up and down mountains."  
"Oh and I suppose back then all you had to do to get a women was beat her over the head and drag her home?"

"Oh look at the smartass. I suppose that means you have a girl now?" I didn't answer him immediately as we went back outside. He said that was it for the gifts and food and we stopped at the door, talking some more.  
"Well, sort of. I got someone in mind, but I don't know how she feels about me." My dad only pursed his lips. I wanted to get off the subject because of who it was I liked. If anyone knew, I don't know what I would have done.  
"At least your doin' somethin'. I can't be okay with you just ignorin the family name now. Kids son, kids!"  
"Usually its the mom askin' that, you got somethin' you ain't tellin' me?" I joked, trying to get off the subject.  
"Hay, I may be old, but I can still kick your ass." We both chuckled and went back inside.

As I almost stumbled over a cousin's Pichu, I was reminded of Amber. I looked around the 1st floor, asking around if anyone has seen her, and apparently not. I huffed though my nose and climbed the stairs to our room. Whatever it was she was doing, it shouldn't take her this long. I rounded the fence to the staircase and tapped on the door to my room.

"Hay, what are you doing in there?" She didn't respond immediately, so I turned the knob and stepped in. The first thing I was met with the was the pungent smell weasel Pokemon make when they're signaling potential mates. I hadn't forgotten that the winter season was mating season for the Cyndaquil family; I also remembered telling Amber to get ready, meaning hide the stench. Here, however, she was going though my clothes in the laundry basket as I entered the room. She looked up at me from the basket and froze. I was speechless, all of my hunches confirmed as of this moment in time. She wanted to be my mate.  
I felt my face flushing with color as I cleared my throat and glance away.

"Aghh-ahh, uhhii-I was just coming up to see iff you were gonna come down at some point. We have company over now." I paused for a moment before I continued.  
"If you're gonna come downstairs, make sure you do what I asked earlier and cover up, okay?" I brought my view back to her, and she nodded, just as red as me, or so I imagined.  
"Don't take too long, we're gonna have dinner in a bit." On that note I bought myself around and closed the door behind me. As soon as the door was shut, I fell against the door and took a deep breathe. I was flabbergasted by the revelation, this was just what I was hoping for for so long. A sign, anything to indicate how she felt about me. I shook my head, regained my composure, and made my way back downstairs.

I spent some time wandering around the house talking with people and enjoying the company of others. Before long, I got a whiff of the strong Pokemon perfume I asked Amber to put on earlier. She came up next to me dressed in the striped Christmas sweater and still wearing the same unhappy face she had since the start of the day. I brought my arm behind her and pet behind her ears as she hugged me.

"Cheer up, its Christmas. You ready to eat?" She gave me a hum in acknowledgment and let go of me to help set the table for dinner. I bit my lower lip and went back to talking with an aunt, praying that Amber could manage her emotions long enough to get through the evening. She was always moody like this every holiday season, as it happen to coincide with that time of the year. I had her mask the matting odor she gave off every year with that clinical strength Pokemon perfume, which only messed with her some more. She also hates being around a lot of people like this, and while we avoided an incident for this long, I had a feeling that luck streak wouldn't last.

I left the family room and made my way to the kitchen on the opposite side of the house. All was well so far, Amber hasn't lashed out yet, still I worried, so I told my mom and my sister I would help set the table too to get the task over with as soon as possible. The faster I got everything going this evening, the faster I could get everyone out of here and get Amber to cool off. That was too much to hope for apparently.

As I pushed my way though the saloon-style double doors into the dining room to put down a casserole, I heard the unmistakable sound of a flame flare up and yanked my head around in time to see Amber growl as flames shot out of her back. I found a place for the casserole as quickly as I could and darted back to the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher and giving amber a short blast to put out the flame that now engulfed the sweater she wore.

"AMBER!" I yelled as the living room and the kitchen fell silent. Whatever was left of the sweater that hadn't already been reduced to ashes fell off her as she stood there, distinctly upset and on the verge of tears. I set down the fire extinguisher and led Amber out of the room. I yelled back to the kitchen for someone to clean up the mess and continue without me.

"It's alright Amber, we can get you one of mine out of the closet." I reassured her softly as we made our way to my room. She was clearly ashamed by what she did, but at least I managed to calm her down. I slid open the closet door and sorted my way though the various jackets, sweatshirts, coats, and such. I eventually found another sweater I had gotten recently as a gift and slid it onto the Typhlosion.

"Don't worry about it, what happened ya know?" I leaned my head in brought her chin up to get her to look at me directly. She still clenched her jaw.

"I don't care about the sweater alright, I don't care how close you came to singeing the ceiling. I know you would never hurt anyone you cared about on purpose. It was an accident, and it was nothing" Her expression changed, more or less interested in what I had to say, whatever indication that she was upset seemingly gone. I could easily get her to calm down with or without the help of her extra hormonal mind shifting her mood.

"Do you think you can handle yourself until everyone else leaves? I don't expect any more from you." I brought my hand up and onto her shoulders. She gave me a quick smile and nodded before going back to her own thoughts. I brought my arms down to my sides and waved her to follow me back to the dining room. Everyone was seated and waiting on me and Amber before my father said blessing. Before long dinner was over and we made our way into the family room for gift exchange and present opening. I sat on the floor with eggnog in hand. Amber sat behind me in an armchair next to the fire. We both were having a grand old time ourselves, I was more jovial to see that the Typhlosion was in a better mood now, but she still seemed disappointed. I knew full well what it was and how to fix it.

More time was spent watching others open their gifts and talking about what we got. The Pokemon also received gifts from their trainers, the more juvenile of them simply content with the wrapping paper scattered over the floor like a sea of paper. As all of the gifts were opened, Amber shook my shoulder and gestured at a box on the mantle over the fire. I told her it was for her but to wait. She seemed content with the answer and waited patiently as the festivities died down.

Our merriment came to an end as gift wrap was gathered and thrown away. Gifts were collected and put in their owners respective vehicles. Everyone said their goodbyes and before long the last of our guests waved goodbye as they pulled out and left. I closed the front door and pointed Amber to the living room. As I took a seat in front of the couch so I could sit closer to the fire, Amber took the gift for her off the mantle piece and tore away the paper. She opened the lid to the cardboard box and her face lit up as she pulled out a gold string lace necklace. I waved her over and she sat down between my lap and let me slip the necklace around her neck. She felt the metal between her paw as she rubbed it between her fingers. I rested my hands on her love handles and pulled her back to lean on me. With my head resting on her head, I decided I should finally reveal the truth.

"You don't have to hide it from me. You wanted to be my mate so badly but you were worried I would reject you. Well I have to tell you the truth. I want you too." I wasn't prepared for her reaction as she shoved a paw into my crotch to turn and face me. She was stunned, and she might have held that face for a long time had I not told her to get off of my balls. She brought her arms up and hugged me. My body tingled all over from the joy I felt right now, to know that she was truly happy by what I said. For now, I had her turn around and sit between my legs as we took in the heat from the fire. I looked up at the clock on one of the coffee tables. 11:59 PM. It's must have been 3 hours since Amber made embers of that sweater; I should have checked the damage in the kitchen, but I wanted to do one last thing for Christmas eve.

As we sat there, her leaning against me, and I the couch, I started to explore her front, running my fingers though the warm sleek fur under her sweater, and working my way lower, lower, until I felt a nipple, several of them. I traced my finger around each areola, making figure eights and other shapes as she sighed, rubbing her face against mine. I split the duties of my arms, sliding the left up to her neck while my other continued to move down her body. The gap between my thumb and index finger found her collar, and I pushed down gently as I found her sex, already dripping from my playful hands. As gently as possible I rubbed Amber?s fluffy neck as massaged her labia, every so often sliding my middle finger into her as I lubricated her with her own juices. I hooked my finger insider of her and massaged the erect clit. My left hand pushed against her chest as she shuddered at my tantalizing motions.

This playful pattern met its end as she thrust while a wayward digit that made its way over her cherry, forcing it's way past the wall of her virginity, causing the Typhlosion to whimper in pain. To prevent staining on her fur and the carpet, I made my way around the new hole and got as much of the blood off of it and wiped it on to the pant legs of my jeans, whispering that it's alright as she continued to whine from the pain.

"Well since you're now deflowered, might as well keep going." I mused, grabbing on to the Pokemon's sides and spinning her around to face me again. I unzipped my pants and let my member stand as a monument to the progress of our relationship. Amber braced both hands on the couch behind me as she straddled me. With a huff I picked her up and brought her down onto me. We both let out the breath we held. With my arms still supporting some of her weight, I thrust as my arms give her own thrusts more umpf. Our hips met each other at each other with perfect execution even as our paced hurtled forward, hers as having been her very first fuck, and mine being my first with someone so tight and powerful. I was to worry about my progress as I reached climax already but she joined hers with mine, adding to the chorus of 1.

As exhaustion set in, we simply let our weight do the work for us as we slumped together to the ground, my member still inside of her. As her head rested against my warm chest, I rested a hand between her shoulder blades, saying one last thing before we fell asleep Christmas morning.

"I hope you love my gifts. Merry Christmas." She smiled as she glanced up to meet my gaze. I kissed the top of her head before letting my own fall to the side and watched the light from the fireplace die as Amber slept.  



End file.
